The King of Monsters vs The Lord of Time
by Mystical Void
Summary: Rose assumed Japan would be an ideal place to visit. That until The king of monster, Godzilla, mysteriously appears. Will this be the biggest enemy the Doctor has ever fought?
1. Chapter 1:Allons-y!

**AN: This takes place during the second season of Doctor Who with the 11****th**** Doctor and Rose. As for Godzilla, he's the latest incarnation. Also keep in mind this is just a silly crossover and thanks for reading!**

Opening the door to the TARDIS, Rose and the doctor entered laughing at their recent adventure.

"Did you see the look on that alien's face? _YOUR NOT SUPPOSE TO BE HERE. _Priceless!" the Doctor commented.

"HehHeh, you're a tease!" Rose said.

Rose was still getting used to the Doctor's new regeneration. The Doctor claims he's the same but Rose thinks otherwise. Not that she's complaining.

"So…where would you like to go now? Another planet, galaxy, future, past, or present?" the Doctor asks.

"Well I always wanted to visit Japan-"

"Ah, yes. The "Land of the rising sun"! I've been wanting to go there for quite some time now. Off we go!" the Doctor cut in.

The doctor went to his control panel and flipped a few switches and turning nobs. The TARDIS hummed with life began making its WOOSH sounds. It deterialized, went into a time vortex, and landed where Rose wanted to go- Japan.

The TARDIS materialized in the busy streets of Tokyo, Japan. With all of the shops, loud noise, cars, and people no one toke notice of the big blue box in an alley.

Rose stepped outside, only to see a crummy alley filled with trash and a few rats running around.

"This is disgusting! DOCTOR, couldn't you've picked a better place to land?" yelled Rose.

"Ay, lighten up, were in Tokyo! The most populated metropolitan area in the world which also is located in Earth's leading nation of fundamental scientific research. Love this place." The Doctor explained.

There he goes shouting exposition, Rose thought to herself. Since Rose can barely keep up with the Doctor's rambling, she started thinking of ways she can make her trip enjoyable with the Doctor. Her stomach started growling which gave her an idea.

"Can we get some grub somewhere? I'm starving." Rose exclaimed.

"Certainly." The Doctor said as he lifted his arm for Rose to put around hers. As they tried to look for a place to eat, Rose looked in awe of all the tall buildings and bright lights. It was certainly beautiful and a thousand times better than nearly getting killed from blood thirsty aliens. This is how she wanted it: just herself and the doctor in an ordinary place.

As they walked down the street, Rose started feeling a tremor beneath her feet.

"Doctor! What is that an earthquake?" She yelled.

"Hmm, well Japan does happen to be near a fault line, but I'm not sure…" the Doctor started.

That's when a tall skyscraper off in the distance was smashed in half and came tumbling town to the busy streets. Pedestrians started panicking at the sight of destruction. The Doctor started wondering of what could have caused this. An alien race? Old foes? Or just simply tectonic plates shifting?

That was when an atomic roar blasted through Tokyo. So loud, the doctor knew it belonged to a massive creature. But what exactly?

"Rose, head back to the TARDIS. Whatever caused this… I don't think it'll be safe for you to tag along." The Doctor insisted. Rose looked at him as if saying "Really?"

"Ah, well worth a shot. Off we go!" The Doctor said.


	2. Chapter 2:mischief

**AN: Here's a short chapter to set up our main antagonists. If you have any recommendations let me know! Thanks for reading. **

While a raging monster wreaks havoc onto Tokyo, a middle aged man stands in the upper levels of a building overlooking the destruction. He's been waiting for his partners to arrive to they could discuss the current situation.

Before he grew too impatient his partners came onto the room, two of them that is.

"Ah, I was begging to worry…" the man said.

"We demand a report!" a metallic voice demanded.

"Well, your giant monster seems to be nearing its finalization. Oh, if ONLY you could let my men work on it a little longer! I'm not even sure if you can control the beast…" the man explained.

"WE WILL HAVE FULL CONTROL! IT WILL OBEY!" the metallic voice cried.

"Alright, if you insist. This other monster, what will you do with it? It's just rampaging in the streets." The man asked as he looked out the window.

"It will perish to the humans, it is not our problem now." The metal voice answered.

"Hmm, ok then. It's not my business either, see you in the next stage of the plan." The man said as he walked out of the room.

The two robotic like creatures stayed in the room. One of them turned toward the other.

"Once we have control we will no longer need the humans' partnership. They will kneel before us! "One of them said.

"What if the Doctor arrives?" the other replied.

"He will be treated the same as the humans. THEY WILL BE EXTERMINATED!"


End file.
